


Cocoon

by grizzly_bear_bane



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Bane has feelings for John, Comfort/Angst, John has feelings for Bane, M/M, Neither one knows how to say this, Nightwing!John, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Siege!Bane, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grizzly_bear_bane/pseuds/grizzly_bear_bane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane is in town and sneaks into John’s apartment window when he’s sleeping. </p><p>What he leaves with is far more than either he or John expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick to work out some of my Bane thirst during Rectifier updates and Inception Reverse Bang Challenge. XD
> 
> Comments, suggestions, critiques always welcomed!
> 
> Enjoy!

++++

 

Bane refused to say that he was worried about John. The boy had taken care of himself for years, long even before he’d become a police officer, and then Nightwing.

His fearless little warrior had proper enemies now. Soon enough, Gotham would grow as overrun with crime lords as it had been before Harvey Dent’s death. Bane simply wanted to make sure that John was still as sharp and quick as he’d been the last time Bane had seen him.

Bane felt Barsad’s presence from a nearby rooftop, though he couldn’t see him. He shifted his weight, scaling the ladder of one fire escape after another until he reached the right one.

John still slept with his window cracked open, even after Bane had instructed him a dozen times to stop or else risk an intruder climbing in.

Granted, no one but Bane and John himself knew how to maneuver around the traps Barsad had placed along the length of John’s section of the fire escape as a deterrent, and a means of pacifying Bane that John was safe after weeks of watching the two of them argue.

Slipping in with ease into the room, Bane noticed at once that John’s cooling and heating system for his apartment worked just fine now, had probably been repaired for months. There was no reason to keep the window open at all, but Bane guessed old habits were hard to break.

Careful not to bump into the bookcase or radiator beside the windowsill, he slipped in with a hushed grunt, not as a limber as he used be. John never stirred. Not much had changed in six months. John still slept with his bedroom door open and the kitchen light turned on over the stove. It’s light filled the room with enough of a glow for Bane to see by.

He inhaled deeply through the mask’s grill as he straightened. The old wooden floorboards creaked as he made his way around the room for a quick onceover before he let his weight sink down at the foot of the comfy bed, peeling out of his layers.

The sheets were pulled down carefully, pooling on the floor on top of Bane’s clothes. John was asleep on his stomach in a long, baggy shirt and briefs, one leg tucked in close to his body.

His toes curled when Bane touched his ankle. He recalled the fight that put the long thin scar on the bottom of the boy’s heel. John wasn’t as soft as he’d been back then. His hands glided across lean calves, taking care to avoid the sensitive back of his knee, and spread out over his thighs. John smiled in his sleep, content under Bane’s hands.

He still thought John’s narrow hips had been worth risking his life over. They still were, warm and pliant with sleep, and Bane would risk capture returning to Gotham again and again so long as John welcomed him back.

Which is why he hesitated to wake John, still unsure as to where they stood with each other. Six months was a long time to be apart, and John was just as easy to adapt and move forward as Bane, except for…

A flash of Bane’s cool mask touching the back of John’s knee had the boy wide-awake at once. His heel shot back into Bane’s chest and the gun under his pillow was aimed squarely at his masked nose by reflex alone.

But Bane was faster still, using John’s own hand to release the magazine, rendering the gun useless when the clip hit to the floor. He had John disarmed and pinned on his stomach in seconds.

John struggled under Bane’s patient gripped, until his brain caught up with the rest of his sleepy body and he registered the low, calming hiss of air through a filter. “Bane?” He sighed with a mix of irritation and relief when the heavy man hummed in greeting. “I swear to god, Bane, I have a door buzzer and a phone. They both work fine. See, look. My phone’s right on the nightstand, right there by my head, ready for you to call and tell me that you plan on climbing into my window while I’m sleeping.”

“And ruin the opportunity to surprise you?” Bane’s loosened his grip to trail his hands in soothing motions up and down John’s tense neck and back through his shirt. His hand rested for a moment over John’s ass and was delighted by John’s reflex to shyly push back. “Never. And the mobile you gave me is in Nepal.”

“Oh.” He relaxed in increments. “In that case, scaring me to death is a perfectly good alternative.” He blushed deeper, trying to shift into a comfortable position, but Bane had his hips again. “Can I move now?”

“Not yet,” he said low, already lost in how wonderful it felt to press his erection against John’s ass. John could move if he wanted to on his own; Bane had taught him a dozen ways to escape a loose hold like this early on, and John was much stronger now. Instead, Bane watched him lick his lips and press back firmer against him. Coy, even with the villains he faced everyday and night, he was still afraid to ask for what he wanted.

John sighed when Bane refused to let him off easy. He swallowed. “I want to see you… And _not_ suffocate into my pillow.”

Snickering like a little boy, Bane allowed him to turn onto his back, and let a surprised grunt escape when John encased him in a tight hug. He let John take a moment to breathe him in and enjoy the way the rain outside mingled with Bane’s scent.

After a minute, John laughed ruefully into Bane’s shoulder, ears turning red. “That was awkward. Sorry.” Wiping tiredly at his eyes, he sat back on his folded legs.

“Why?” Bane didn’t think it awkward at all. He moved closer on his knees. John’s dimples made him wish that he could smile back.

John scratched his neck, not meeting his eyes. “Because you’re naked and I’m not and…”

“That is a status that can easily change…” Bane purred, getting closer still, before he paused. He certainly had no mind to force John into anything, not after that first time together; something neither of them ever brought up. “If, of course, you want it to.”

John glanced up at his eyes quickly, snorting. “What I want…” he mumbled.

“Yes. What you want,” Bane prompted.

He was surprised again when John pushed him to sit. Spreading his legs out wide, John knelt up close and took Bane’s cock in his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is now three parts! YAY! :D

+

Bane watched John stroke him to full hardness, seeing more than feeling the darkening head peek further out of his foreskin before John’s lips toyed him.

He growled, rumbling low in his chest, sucking in his stomach so he could see John try and reach the soft sandy-colored downy surrounding the base. His throat squeezed around Bane’s tip. He had to pull back and catch his breath before trying again, grinning at the little hums of noise coming from Bane.

He could feel so much still, even under the fog of the new analgesic, feel his shoulders drop and his back relaxing as John gripped Bane's length in a tight fist, tugging the shaft up to match the rhythm of his deep sucking. John shivered when Bane’s calloused fingertips tickled down his spine under his loose shirt. His touched turned urgent. He squeezed John’s neck, choking him when he push in deeper than John had been able to do on his own. John’s moan made him cough, still embarrassed that he enjoyed Bane’s rougher handling. Bane smiled behind his mask at the blush that rose up on John’s cheeks.

Of course, John was never one to let Bane get away with anything. He raked his teeth up Bane’s slick shaft and over the head, pulling a rather undignified sound out of his mask that was made all the more desperate by the grill’s distortion.

“You taste good,” John whispered. His cheeks were still red when he careful used his teeth again, knowing how much Bane liked it when he was even rougher than Bane had been.

He put enough pressure, enough force into every touch so that Bane could feel it through his analgesic, enough to blot out all the pain that constantly battled to push its way to the surface.

“John,” Bane rumbled, reveling in his care.

John wet his lips and kept them pursed for a few teasing moments as Bane thrust back into his mouth, reminding Bane of how tight John’s hole would be when he took him. It drove Bane totally wild.

When John took a second breather, Bane could see that he’d been stroking himself through the leg of his boxers A tiny train of precome roped from the slit of John cock to his thigh. Bane groan, low and hungry, before tugging John down to keep sucking him in.

He ran his fingers through John’s wild hair. “It’s even nicer, longer, like this,” he said suddenly, his voice hissing through his mask with only a hint of the fondness he felt when a soft, dark curl looped around his ring finger.

John swallowed again, halfway down his cock, letting it nudge the back of his throat before pulling up, back to the tip. He watched Bane under his lashes, a dimple appearing, then his cheeks hollowed. He sucked harder, still slow and careful not to choke too much, but it was difficult with Bane’s thumb tracing over his lower lip and jaw.

Bane’s cock glistened in the low light when John let him slip from his mouth.

He had a look in his eyes that Bane had nearly forgotten in the months that had past. All the world was filled with a renewed fear of Bane, a fear that was more absolute and severe than even before his defeat in Gotham, and yet, here was a young man, a former cop, rising on his knees and wrapping his arms around Bane’s neck as if wanting to kiss Bane was the most normal and natural thing.

But Bane had to stop him. “John.”

“Yeah, Bane?” he answered, distracted in his observation of the new valves and metal pieces. “How do I get this off? It looks way more complicated than your old one,” he muttered.

“John.” Bane gently pushed him onto his back and held him there until the other finally listened. “Stop.”

John looked more than a little hurt and abashed. He studied Bane’s eyes with confusion. “Why can’t I—”

“It cannot come off. Not now, at least. My pain is too severe.”

John’s face fell. “Oh. I’m sorry, Bane. Shit, I’m sorry.”

Bane’s eyes crinkled in a smile. “I don’t mind.” He caged John under him. John’s worry touched him, but he wouldn’t allow the boy to shoulder any blame for what had happened. "I traveled through fire and ice and battled forces much larger than mine own, to protect you. And I would do it again. Without question."

“I believe you.” John’s little half smile was somber as an ambulance siren echoed up from the streets. He trailed his hands over Bane’s skin reverently, taking in all the familiar curves and cuts of hard muscle. “The scars are healed,” he observed, running his fingers over a particularly mangled line of raised skin down the side of Bane’s thigh.

“They always do.”

He sat back, keeping John’s legs wrapped loosely around his hips. He took a moment to soak in John’s dishevelment, admiring the way sleep still clung to John’s lazy sprawl, his wild hair, his rumpled shirt and—

Bane toyed the worn, dark grey thermal in his fingers, eyes slowly trekking up John’s body from the hem in his hand to the peek of hipbone, bare stomach, and the areola of a nipple hardened in the cool night air where the top buttons had been left open. “Is this mine, little Robin?” 

John laughed. Even in the low light, Bane saw his lovely blush. “Well, it _was_ , but…” The collar slipped off a shoulder when he propped himself up on his elbows and shrugged. “You left it here, ages ago, so it’s mine now," he said with the smug grin. 

“I see,” Bane praised, pushing the hem aside. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some much fun with this.
> 
> Enjoy, friends!

+ 

John pulled the shirt off, baring his chest for Bane’s roaming hands. “I missed this.”

“You haven’t the slightest idea, little Robin.” He caught one nipple under his thumb and had to hold John to still his squirming.

Bane watched John’s blush grow as the boy laughed. “Bane,” John breathed, “I told you, they’re not tits. You don’t massage them like that.”

“You aren’t any fun, John,” he grumbled.

“And you’re a tease.”

“What do you mean?” He smiled behind his mask.

John opened and closed his mouth with a groan. "Are you serious?" He rubbed his face tiredly, still smiling. “You’re going to torture me until I tell you what that means, aren’t you?” He yawned.

It only took Bane a moment to consider. “Yes.”

He flipped John onto his stomach and sat on his legs. With a content rumble, he tore apart John’s boxers.

“Bane,” John protested into the pillow, his voice muffled, “not everybody can free-ball like you. I don’t have time to shop for clothes that often. I needed those.”

Bane chuckled, petting John's ass. “Then you’re working yourself too hard, John.” He leaned over to rummage in the bedside drawer for the lube and watched the clear liquid slide down past John’s hole before he eased in his thumb. He closed his eyes for a moment just to focus on the sound of John’s breathing. “Perhaps if I keep you here, contained, you might actually rest for an amount of time that is more healthy.”

John snorted. “I was sleeping when you climbed in, remember?” He turned his face back into the pillow to stifle a particularly long moan when Bane pushed in another finger.

Bane stilled his hand. “I can always leave, if you wish—” He was delighted when John reached back and grabbed his leg, keeping him from moving away.

“No, no, no. You’re here, you stay. That’s final.” He went back to clutching the pillow and sheets as Bane pushed in two fingers at once, bearing down on his spot with familiarity. “And I will kill you if you stop doing what you’re doing right now. I swear.”

“You aren’t supposed to enjoy your torture, little Robin,” Bane rumbled, trailing his free hand up and down John’s back and around his ass.

“Please,” he huffed, “I deserve to enjoy this.”

Bane chuckled again, loving the way his slick fingers disappeared into John and the way John tried to push back. “You’re as pliant at a petted kitten.”

“And you’re as rotten as a kid with his own bag of candy,” John said of Bane, trying to keep up, though Bane knew his slow strokes were turning John’s brain to mush.

“Hm.” He squeezed a cheek, grinding and stroking his leaking cock over John’s ass. “I do enjoy your sweets, John.” He added a third and forth finger with care and extra lube, listening to the boy’s breath grow more labored. “More than anything else in this world.”

Bane had played with John for so long he’d forgotten what this game of torture was originally for. He was only focused now on what it would lead to.

John must have felt the same. “Fuck, Bane, you’re going to make me come.”

“Then come. We have all night.”

“I can’t. Not like this. I’ll just get tighter.”

This was true, a fact that, if Bane were any other man, he would exploit without question. John was already still too tight. It required time and patience to take him without hurting him, but bringing him to climax, making him even tighter? Bane would feel so, so much then. To most, it would be unbearable, but for Bane, he could come in half the time it normally took, he was sure. It was maddeningly tempting. Only, hurting John was out of the question, and letting him come now would take much more time than his own body could handle to wait while he stretched John again, as he would surely have to.

So, he withdrew his fingers and liberally wet his cock before nudging at John’s hole with his glistening head. He could feel John trying to stay relaxed as the boy cursed into the pillow.

“You are such a fucking tease,” John moaned again when Bane refused to push in more than the crown, but Bane wasn’t ready yet for more.

John didn’t understand. Bane needed these moments, to see John and himself joined like this. For Bane, sometimes seeing was what he needed to feel that extra something to get his body to cooperate. Right now, his knees were killing him and his lower back was beginning to ache. If he didn’t tease himself closer to release like this there would be no way that he would come before the hour was over.

After a few breaths, Bane could sense his balls getting taut. He let go of John and turned the boy on his back again, holding open his legs to pour more lube on both himself and John's hole.

John’s eyes were heavy-lidded and dazed, his lips parted. He let Bane open his legs as wide as they could go and gave a lazy smile when Bane hummed, proud of his boy’s flexibility.

He watched John closely now, pushing in with the utmost control. His arms shook, his body shivered, though not with pain. Only intense pleasure radiated through him, feeling John open around him, seeing John's eyes squeeze shut and his mouth fall open in a gasp.

Bane’s voice rumbled in his chest. He was only half way inside John and already his body vibrated with the force to hold still while John adjusted. Any other time and Bane would laugh. It had taken a missile blast to bring him to his knees during Gotham's siege and yet, had John been his lover back then, Bane would have fallen much sooner. He was completely at the mercy of John and the things his body could do.

Bane shifted his weight to brush John’s hair from his face. He implored the boy to look at him. “Tell me how you feel.”

John opened his eyes, catching Bane’s and released the air he’d been holding. He bit into his lip before whispering, “I want to kiss you.”

Bane touched John’s lips. “I can’t. I’m sorry, John.”

John nodded in a quick jerk as his body adjusted. “Can we try…after?”

Bane felt his eyes prickle and closed them when John touched his mask. “Yes.” He buried his face in John’s shoulder, in his curling hair, and rocked forward.

John wrapped his arms around Bane’s neck. “God,” he moaned, “you’re so big… All of you, Bane.” He cursed when Bane pushed in a little harder.

Bane stilled his hips. Did John say that he loved…but no. He couldn’t have. Then again…

“What’s wrong, Bane? Are you hurting?”

John looked up at Bane with such honest eyes. He seemed to truly care for Bane even though he had a plethora of reasons why he shouldn’t. Some times, like this morning, when Bane woke up alone and cold in the Nepalese mountains, that care would feel like some sweet dream that couldn’t possibly be real and then… John was here waiting for his return, happy to see him once more.

“Is it your back?” John frowned. "We can stop, if..."

“No,” he grumbled, and couldn’t help but smile at the incredulous look John shot his way. So many men feared Bane and yet this little Gothamite huffed at him as if Bane were only a stubborn child.

“Bane.”

“No.”

“Fine,” was his only warning before shifting, freeing himself of Bane’s cock. "Compromise."

Bane grunted when John flipped them with his legs in a move that would have made any League ninja proud. So much so that Bane chuckled, amused to find himself suddenly bested by his boy.

“Who taught you that?”

John smiled brightly, reaching behind him for Bane’s cock. “Stop pretending to be humble.” He stroked it a few times before carefully taking it in. “You know you did, and Barsad. After seeing you two spar enough times, I figured it out.”

“And you’ve been waiting to test it ever since.”

“Exactly.” John beamed, panting and smug with his victory. “Feel better?” he asked, rocking his hips in small circles, his hair falling in his face.

“Much better.” Who was Bane to lie? Being on his back and letting John work himself for a bit was a blessed relief.

He used his hands to help guide John’s movements. In a different lifetime, John and Bane were perfectly matched, and yet in this one, Bane couldn’t even kiss John the way he wanted.

He traced the lean muscles of John’s abdominals, his thighs, and up his chest to his neck. John had scars too, some old, others fresh, yet they weren’t gnarled and unsightly the way Bane saw his own. Granted, Bane had a blind spot for John in all things. Of course he would see even John’s scars as perfect. Bane felt none of the rage that had consumed him upon viewing John’s scars that first time, after rescuing him from the League's old enemies. No, these scars, a scratch from a blade here, the near-hit from a bullet there, were not a reminder of hurt or Bane’s regret. These were all a testament of John’s steadily growing skill as a fighter and his triumphs over the evils of this city.

Some day, Bane knew, he and John would find themselves on the opposite sides of a battle. It was inevitable, John simply did not stand for the same means and ends that Bane and his League did. Bane was getting older. John was getting better. And in that day, John would be victorious. Whether he realized it or not, John held the better cards. He didn’t, _couldn’t possibly_ , love Bane the way Bane loved him. _That_ , above all else, would be Bane’s downfall.

Right now, however, John watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, touched his mask with care. His hips rolled in a lazy circle, squeezing Bane cock just the way Bane needed to pull him closer to that edge of bliss. Maybe in a few months or a few years, they would lose this little heaven, but for now, Bane needed to see John fall apart in his arms.

“Bane,” John whispered, needing more from Bane than his hands, “come on.”

Bane had John pinned on his stomach under him in a heartbeat, his voice a low, feral growl as he thrust into John’s tight heat and listened to his name tumble from John’s lips. He took his boy as if his claim had been challenged these months apart and he needed to possess John deeper, harder.

John had always complained about how messy Bane’s application of the lube was, but Bane reveled in that messiness. Each stroke in pushed more of the slickness out, smeared by John’s own squirming against Bane’s hips.

“Jesus Christ, Bane,” John swore, struggling to angle his hips in a failed effort to keep Bane away from his over-sensitive spot.

Bane enveloped him then, holding him down, in total dominance. He wouldn’t grant John mercy until he felt like it, and right now, he wanted to hear John’s voice soar and see him fall apart with every stroke over his prostate. But that wasn’t enough.

With quick movements, he turned John on his back, needing to see his face.

John’s eyes were shut tight again. He cursed under his breath when Bane bottomed out, crushing him into the mattress. “Fuck, Bane. You’re going to break me.”

It was a challenge Bane happily accepted.

John looked as though he would come completely undone whenever Bane buried his cock in as deep as it could go, holding John in place again by a firm grip on his waist as he took a breather. It made John’s body do uncontrollable things; arching his back and stretching out his legs as if he wanted to escape even as his hands raised welts across Bane’s lats and teres and down his stomach.

Bane resumed a hard pace again when the teasing swirl of John’s hips pulled a growl out of his chest.

John’s head fell back on the pillows at the sound. His eyes met Bane’s, a dimpled smile on his lips. “Big beast,” he whispered fondly, raking his hands across Bane’s wide stomach and chest. Without warning, he slapped his palm hard on one bulging peck, making Bane growl again.

Bane squeezed John’s small waist. “Little beast.” He drove in harder, watching John’s head fall back again as he held onto Bane’s arms tightly, a silent cry on his lips when Bane brushed his spot repeatedly.

A few strokes over John’s cock and he had the boy coming in a silent scream. The sudden spasms and John’s nails down the back of Bane’s arms, as he pumped ropes of come over his hand, pulled Bane from the cliff's edge right behind John.

Bane propped himself on tired, aching elbows, his legs unable to support him as he permitted himself a breath or two of resting on top of John. He moved in spite of his pain, letting his softening cock slip free, careful not to spill his release.

John groaned, nearly half asleep as he rolled next to Bane’s side. He wiped his eye and cheek, grinning. “I shot myself in the face. That’s never happened before.”

Bane ran a hand lazily through John’s curls. “Aim is supposed to improve over time, not worsen, John.”

He snorted and soon yawned again. He would be asleep in no time and unable to claim the kiss he’d asked for.

When Bane thought John was dozing, he tried to ease from the bed and found more than his stiff joints holding him in place.

“You’re leaving?”

“I feel that I must.”

John’s sleepy grin collapsed into a frown. He couldn’t keep his eyes opened any longer. He shrugged. “Okay. Sure.”

Bane huffed, making an odd sound through the grill. “If there were another way, it would be a blessing, but…” Bane managed to get his feet over the edge of the bed. “I should advise you again to keep this window closed, John.”

John rubbed his face to stay awake. “How would I be able to let you in if I locked you out, in case…you decide to…” He shrugged. “Wait.” John wrapped his arms clumsily around Bane’s waist. “What if…” he slurred into Bane’s back. “Oh, never mind. You have to go, and I can’t leave.” He let his arms fall loose when Bane stood.

“You would want that again, little Robin? To leave with me?” Bane dressed in the shirt John had been sleeping in and handed him the one he’d worn tonight. Now he would smell like John again and John would smell like Bane.

John watched Bane pull up his pants. “Sometimes I think about it. Go through all the what-ifs, but…" He shrugged. "And I’m sure you’d love that, seeing Nightwing disappear and, with me, the last hope for Gotham.” He picked at a tiny clump of dirt on the thermal shirt, frowning even as he tried to make his words sound light. “Bruce is gone, the new politicians are scum, the police are scum, and the handful of remaining good cops are all either dead or jumping ship out of here too. And let’s not forget the Blackgate criminals or gangsters… We didn't blow up, but we sure got something. A city in ruins on its last leg. Just like you wanted, right?” He leveled Bane with a sleepy glare, his brow raised in challenge. “It’s your fault I can’t come with you,” he teased. "I have to finish cleaning up the city you wrecked, first."

Bane chuckled. He leaned on the windowsill to look out over the city. “All things that could have been avoided had the plan gone through without interference.”

John frowned again. “I’m not sure that’s a negative thing. I’d rather us be alive on opposite ends of the world than to be dead…and miss out on all the sex we could have been having.”

Bane’s hum was his only comment.

“You can’t tell me that your mind wasn’t just blown, because mine definitely was.”

Bane continued to stare out the window, willing himself not to consider a second round in John’s bed.

John must have taken his silence to mean something else. “Sorry. I’m probably asleep right now. Half of what I’m saying, I won’t remember later. In truth, I’m just rambling to keep you here.”

Bane’s smile was uncontrollable now. “Is that so?” All this time, he hadn’t dared to entertain the thought, and once again, John had surprised him. He was offering Bane this as if it was perfectly natural for John to want to be with Bane as much as Bane needed to be with John.

Bane stared at the floor near the edge of the bed, his back still turned. “Then, I suppose I could… For a few days more, perhaps?”

When he didn’t hear an answer, he glanced over, and was met with the biggest smile he’d ever seen on his boy.

“I was hoping you’d ask that sooner or later.”

 

++++

End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the basic head canon for this was, John was once Bane's captive during the siege. Bane fell in love first, or so he thinks. They developed a kind of friendship during that time but then things went south in bad ways for a bit after Bane defeated Batman. But over time, and as the power dynamics of their interactions changed, they both realized the connection they had couldn't easily be broken and by the time Bane was shot, they really did care for each other, even if they weren't and maybe never will be, on the same side.
> 
> John originally goes with Bane to Nepal to create a new League and for both Barsad and Bane to heal. Bane starts to train John and things go really well until past enemies of Bane's find out that he's back on their turf and wounded, so they rampage the place and take John.
> 
> After bringing John back and suffering even greater damage than he did in Gotham, the mercenary world is a little convinced that Bane is unbeatable at this point. Nonetheless, after what happened to John, Bane realizes that he can't coddle John like he wants to, because wherever Bane is, trouble will follow, so John might as well go through with his decision to return to Gotham as Nightwing.
> 
> +
> 
> For questions, inspiration tags, and more for this fic and others, visit grizzly-bear-bane.tumblr.com


End file.
